


The Reunion

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil have been separated by an ocean for several days, and even though they've been texting non-stop, they've missed each other badly. The Lesters have thought of Dan as their third son since they met him, and are almost as eager to see him as Phil is.   Almost.    Full of fluff and cuddles and domesticity and comedy.





	The Reunion

The afternoon sun hung high in the sky as the Lesters shielded their eyes and scanned the horizon for Dan to arrive. The Fort Walton Beach, Florida airport was tiny with its single landing strip and rules were more lax, so they were actually able to stand on the tarp and wait for him to deboard the plane.

Phil was jittery, using up energy by shifting his weight side to side and whistling a random series of notes that no song actually included. His mother gave him occasional cues to "calm down, Philly" and told him "it won't be long now, son", but Phil couldn't help himself. His insides were bubbling to see his best friend again.

"There it is," said Martyn, pointing out a small speck in the eastern sky, "That must be him."

"Where? Oh, where Martyn, I can't see?" Phil said pitifully, "Oh wait, oh there, now I see!" he said as he broke into a wide smile.

His Dad put his hand on his shoulder, partly for support, but mostly to subtly remind him not to run onto the tarmac ahead of the plane landing, for Phil was so full of energy, he wasn't thinking straight.

The prop plane from Miami landed smoothly, and Dan was last off. The tall, trim boy with the luxurious brown hair descended the stairs holding his carry on in one hand and his black man purse in the other.

"Ah, I see him," Martyn was saying, but Phil had already broken loose from his father's grip and was running toward the plane.

"Dan, hey Dan! Hi!!!", Phil was shouting as he waved furiously.

Dan stumbled over the last two steps, thinking they were one, and nearly face-planted on the tarmac, but the attendant caught him by the arm.

"Thanks," he said, laughing at himself.

Then he saw Phil.

He dropped his bags and ran toward him, taking him into his arms and hugging him tightly in a bear hug.

"Hey Philly!"

"Dan! Hi! I've missed you!" Phil was trying to say, though Dan's embrace was so tight, he barely had the air to form a sentence.

"I've missed you, too, man! " Dan said as they released their embrace. "Oh my God, do you have a tan?"

"What?! Where?" answered Phil, holding out his arms.

"I'm just kidding, you pale noodle," Dan laughed as he picked up his bags. "Oh my God, I'm exhausted!"

"Here, let me take your bags for you," Martyn said, as by this time the entire family had caught up with Phil.

"Thanks, Martyn! How are you? Mr. Lester? Mrs. Lester, Hi!" he said, giving out handshakes to the men and a hug to Phil's mum.

"I'm quite well, Dan," Phil's mum replied, "and this one here is a lot better now that you're here. I thought we'd have to tie a string on his foot so he wouldn't float away, he was so fizzy!"

"Mummm?!" Phil laughed, embarrassed.

"Are you hungry, Dan?" Mr. Lester was asking. "Or do you want to get back to the condo and take a rest? You look exhauasted."

"I could eat, yes Sir," Dan replied. "I napped from Miami to here. Those custom-made ear plugs we had fitted worked like a charm, really. I couldn't hear the engines at all and--"

"Dan!" Phil interrupted, "Let's get some pancakes!"

 

Thirty minutes later, the scene was one of barely controlled madness. Phil's dad was making his sons practice driving, and it was Phil's turn. A nervous driver even in England, Phil was a wreck waiting to happen on the reversed roads of America, and Dan wasn't shy to express his opinions loudly from the back seat.

"Go left, Phil, LEFT! No, your other left! Phil you can't turn there! Phil, you're on the wrong side of the road!".

Phil was freaking out and the rest of the clan was laughing. Two tussled bushes and one trampled flower bed later, they were at IHOP, ordering stacks of delicious pancakes and slathering them with butter and flavored syrups.

"Dan, how was the flight over the Atlantic?" Mrs. Lester asked Dan as they ate.

"It was very smooth, actually," Dan answered, "I watched a movie and--Oh Phil, I watched The Fault in Our Stars again and I didn't cry this time!"

Phil's mum could only laugh as he turned to Phil, completely ignoring her, and began to animatedly brag about his "manly accomplishment". Phil didn't believe him, and began to prod him about the especially sad parts, saying, "Are you suuuure you didn't cry when he brought her the orange tulips?" and "but then at the Anne Frank house, you held it together then? Reallly??"

"Okay, okay, I may have teared up a little at the Anne Frank house, but COME ON, it's the Anne Frank house, how am I meant to not tear up at that?!"

Phil sat there smugly, needling Dan, "I knew it," he said, "I knew you couldn't make it through Anne's house!"

"Just because I have a thing called a SOUL, Phil, that FEELS things, is no reason for you to bully me, 'Mr. I watched TFIOS without crying because I have no feelings!"

"I have feelings, Howell" Phil teased back, "I just don't wear them on my sleeve like some people!"

The entire table was laughing as Dan turned beet red.

"So, Daniel," Mr. Lester interjected, "Are you excited about the tour? Nervous? Phil here has been pretty nervous and..."

"I've not been that nervous, Dad!" Phil said, his eyes imploring him to stop talking, "Just a little bit. That's normal."

Dan patted Phil on the back, "I'm sure you've been fine, Phil, and yes, Mr. Howell, I've been a little nervous but I think things will be great."

The waitress came up and asked how the check should be divided.

Out of habit, Dan said, "I'll get mine and Phil's, and--"

"Don't be silly, dear, we've got it, haven't we Dad", Phil's Mum said, nodding at Mr. Lester.

"Of course, Dan, we've got you. You're one of us, now, haha!"

 

It was Martyn's turn to practice driving on the way back to the condo, and Dan and Phil talked excitedly to each other as if they hadn't just seen one another mere days before.

"I've almost beaten my Star Wars game!" Dan was saying.

"Oh, that's great, Dan! I thought you were stuck?"

"I figured out a way to progress and I think if I really stick at it for the next day or so, I'll have made number one!"

"Oh that's great!!" Phil cheered.

"Oh, and Dan, I saw a bird sat on an alligator!"

"OMG, I know, I saw your picture, that was freaking amazing! And it didn't eat it?"

"No! I couldn't believe it, it was like it didn't even know the bird was there. And Dan, guess what? I....hey wait, did you water my plants?"

"No" Dan said flatly.

"DAN!"

"They're cacti! They are supposed to live in the desert, they'll be fine!" Dan answered with a straight face.

"Dan, no, they are on a regular watering schedule and, Oh My God, Poe is going to dye and--"

"I"m jk, Phil, I watered them."

"Dan!" he said, punching him in the arm, but also laughing at the same time.

The chatter continued at one hundred miles per hour all the way to the condo, with Phil hyped up on the sugar from the pancake syrup and Dan excited to catch Phil up on all he'd missed in London.

 

Back at the condo, Dan felt the jet lag begin to set in and decided to take a nap. Phil was not at all sleepy, but he pulled the curtains to shut out the late afternoon Florida sun and then slid into bed beside him.

"Sleepy boy," he said, gently, as he tussled Dan's hair.

"Mmmhmmm," Dan said, as he nestled into Phil's arms and rested his head on his chest.

"I've missed you, Bear," Phil said softly.

"Mmmhmmm," Dan mumbled, already half asleep. "Missed you too Philly boy".

And Dan drifted off to sleep, safe in Phil's arms once again.


End file.
